<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Hundred Miles by round_robin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956797">Five Hundred Miles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin'>round_robin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animals, Bathing/Washing, Chocolate, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate, The Witcher Lore, Winter at Kaer Morhen (The Witcher), Witcher Signs (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To mark 500 followers on tumblr, I did a series of 500 word prompt fills</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coën/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Gaetan (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letho/Gaetan/Grayson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back in early January, I hit 500 followers and decided to do 500 word prompt fills to mark the occasion. Tags and more characters to be added as I post. I usually try to group my prompts into ships, but since this was for a specific thing, there will be multiple ships in here, sorry for the confusion. I will put the main ship as the chapter title if people are only interested in reading a specific pairing. Also, the 500 word count was according to my word processor, if AO3 comes up with a different count, I swear, when I posted them, it said 500.</p><p>For the first prompt, an anon came out swinging: Grayson meets Letho and Gaetan. Gaetan gets VERY happily wrecked by his Snek and the visiting bear.</p><p>For those who don't know, Grayson is my OC Witcher. He's a lovely bear man and I just adore him. Gaetan seems to have a thing for the big ones, so I have no doubt he and Gray would get along just fine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure?” Letho's eyebrows climbed up to his non-existent hair line as he stared at Grayson. The big Bear hadn't said anything so far except to grunt happily when he saw Gaetan. Letho tried not to judge a Witcher by their school, but he knew there was bad blood between Vipers and Bears, every Witcher knew that, and Bears weren't exactly friendly.</p><p>Gaetan curled around Grayson's arm, nuzzling against his bicep, rubbing his cheek to scent mark him. “Me an' Gray go way back. The caravan helped him out of a pickle. He'll be good. Won't you, Gray?”</p><p>Gaetan nipped at Grayson's arm, earning him a small smile and a rumbled, “Of course.”</p><p>Alright then, guess Letho was spending the night with a fucking Bear. Not like he and Gaetan hadn't had adventures with a third (or fourth) before, Serrit and Auckes were almost as fond of the Cat as Letho. What was one sleepless night as he made sure no knife found its way into his back?</p><p>He turned away, giving them a moment, and heard a deep kiss, Grayson's tongue licking into Gaetan's mouth. “Going for a bath.” A little yelp as a broad palm slapped his ass and Gaetan walked over to Letho, nuzzling him now.</p><p>“You good with this? Grayson might look scary, but he's good people. Man just wants a bath and a nice fuck, nothin' wrong with that.”</p><p>“Yeah, 'sall good.” Letho started setting up their camp, putting the Bear out of his mind.</p><p>When Grayson returned, Letho's head snapped up and he got an eyeful of the <em>great bear</em>. Grayson's cock was <em>massive</em>, and this was Letho saying that. It was definitely equal to his own and even Letho licked his lips.</p><p>A small smile appeared under the newly washed and combed beard and Grayson widened his legs, allowing Letho a good long look. “Mmm, fuck yes,” Gaetan growled, bouncing up into Grayson's arms. Tiny Cat, big Bear, Grayson held him with one arm no problem, lifting his chin to let Gaetan lap at his neck. “We're gonna have fun tonight.”</p><p>Grayson nodded to Letho. “He's your mate, you want him first?”</p><p>“Uh...” Letho sputtered. That wasn't... he thought they'd want alone time, not—</p><p>“Both,” Gaetan answered for him. “Both.”</p><p>So that's how Letho ended up kneeling behind Gaetan, fucking into him as he lapped and sucked at Grayson's cock. Grayson moaned, scratching down Gaetan's neck and scalp just the way he liked. “I missed you, couldn't find you with the caravan. Bumped into each other anyway. Fate is kind some days.”</p><p>The soft words, equally soft touches, Letho held Gaetan tighter, licking at sweaty skin made even more ripe and delicious by their new partner. “Alright, you have some good ideas,” he whispered, hips snapping faster.</p><p>Later, they all fell asleep in a heap, sweaty and sated, smelling of come and fuck. As Letho closed his eyes, he thought to himself,<em> alright, maybe Bears aren't so bad</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Letho/Gaetan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Letho wasn't one to eat random, untested substances, even Witcher potions were tested by countless others, and he already knew those were poison to begin with. Forewarned is forearmed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt from little-red-riding-doublet, Gaetan introducing Letho to chocolate. Usually I'm a big no when it comes to food sex but *shrug*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is it?” Letho leaned in to sniff the bar of black Gaetan held out to him, his nose wrinkling at the overwhelming scent.</p><p>“What is it? Fuck's sake, I thought you were a southern boy. It's <em>chocolate</em>. Toussaint is lousy with it. Try it!”</p><p>Letho did not try it. “I know what chocolate is, asshole, I've seen bakeries, cakes and shit. That isn't a cake. It's... black."</p><p>“You melt this into the cake to make it taste like chocolate. Just try it, for me? Please?” Letho continued to stare doubtfully at the supposed food in Gaetan's hand. It was wrapped in brown paper, he pulled it from his bag as soon as they saw each other, not even saying hello, just “Try this now!” Letho wasn't one to eat random, untested substances, even Witcher potions were tested by countless others, and he already knew those were poison to begin with. Forewarned is forearmed.</p><p>“Ugh, fine.” Gaetan rolled his eyes and broke a piece off the block. Letho thought he was going to eat it, show him there wasn't anything to fear, but as usual, Gaetan did the strangest, yet most perfect thing he could think of.</p><p>The bar was melting in the heat of the day and the southern sun, dark black smearing Gaetan's fingers. He lifted the chunk to his lips and worked his around like lipstick, coating his lips in the sticky, melting concoction. Once his mouth was fully covered, he wrapped up the rest of the bar and leaned in, pursing his lips. “Wanna taste now?”</p><p>Letho was tempted to say no, just on the principle of it, but it had been a long three weeks they had to be apart; Gaetan liked to check in with the caravan so they knew he wasn't dead, and Letho had some leads to follow up on for a potential contract, he liked doing his research before accepting the responsibility of ending a life. It needed to be done, but he missed Gaetan's warmth next to him at night, missed his body, his hands, his cock, his lips...</p><p>“Fine,” he sighed, and leaned in.</p><p>Very bitter, but oh so sweet, the taste of the chocolate filled Letho's senses immediately. He moaned, licking across Gaetan's lips. It was decadent, so much better than anything Witchers were used to, and warm, but that might just be Gaetan's lips. His tongue searched out every small morsel until Gaetan's lips were clean, if a little sticky, the sugar remaining. Fuck, Letho had never tasted something so good, the bitter and the sweet in perfect harmony, coating his tongue and filling his nose with that rich, heavy scent.</p><p>“See?” Gaetan smirked. “Told you. It's a treat. Wanna see where else we can melt it?”</p><p>They made camp, took a much needed bath, holding each other tight, whispering soft words they'd never let the world hear. Then, Letho spent the rest of the night licking chocolate off Gaetan's cock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letho/Gaetan 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fresh from the bath, Gaetan prowled around the room of the derelict house they found, lithe figure turning and twisting, shaking his tight little ass for Letho's pleasure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt from condulences, Vipurr and the line “Aren't you a pretty kitty?”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as a joke, at least, Letho thought it did. Fresh from a bath—and actual honest to gods bath in a tub, not some stupid wash basin the inn let them borrow or a stream filled with leeches—Gaetan prowled around the room of the derelict house they found, lithe figure turning and twisting, shaking his tight little ass for Letho's pleasure.</p><p>The house was abandoned when Nilfgaard came through, and was still filled to the brim with food, comfortable beds, and a tub, it was fucking beautiful and now, Letho got to have Gaetan the way they deserved. But the bed was too comfortable, and he wanted to get his hands on that crazy fucker as he twisted and turned, gods damn leaning over and spreading his cheeks. “Haven't been this clean in weeks,” he purred, cock already hard. He leaned back against the still warm tub, beckoning Letho with his eyes.</p><p>But Letho didn't want to fucking move. “Mmm, yeah, aren't you a pretty kitty? Come here, kitty, come keep me warm.”</p><p>It was a joke, a silly little nick name that made Gaetan smile. Right now, it made his eyes go wide and his cock jerk. In one smooth leap, Gaetan landed on the bed, crawling up into Letho's lap. “Say it again,” he purred.</p><p>“Pretty. Kitty.”</p><p>“Uh, fuck, I love it.” Gaetan wrapped completely around him, arms around his neck, legs bracketing his hips. His cock leaked and jerked as he started to rut against Letho. “Say it again,” he breathed between kisses.</p><p>“My pretty kitty. Gonna purr for me?”</p><p>The rumbling purr was deafening, vibrating Letho's lips as they kissed. He managed to hold onto Gaetan with one arm and shuck his breeches. As soon as he settled back against the headboard, Gaetan had their slick in his hand. “Let me see you, let me watch how my pretty kitty opens himself up.” Another shiver slid through Gaetan and he reached back, fingers shiny with salve as he did as Letho asked.</p><p>Impatient to get his hands on Gaetan again, Letho grabbed the tin and slicked his cock, that way, there were no more steps between him and Gaetan's beautiful, tight ass. They moved together like they'd done it all their lives, Gaetan purring and damn near yowling, Letho whispering, “My pretty kitty, so tight and good for me.”</p><p>Letho wasn't the type to brag, but he knew what he had, his cock was far too large and Gaetan was a slip of a thing by comparison, but he always fit, eternally tight body squeezing around him. “My kitty, my kitty, so good for me...”</p><p>Grunts and breathy pants replaced words and soon Gaetan came without even a hand to his cock, pulling Letho over with the sight of it. They collapsed into the bed and Gaetan started licking, grooming Letho as he sometimes did when he was in a playful mood. As he stroked down Gaetan's back, he mumbled, “Pretty kitty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lambert/Coën</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lambert wasn't good at being alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: “Hold me. Just for a bit, okay? I just... I need someone to hold me.” Lambert/Coën from elaith-lover-of-witchers. I have a weakness for Lambert and Coën so I hope everyone enjoys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halls were empty, worse than before. When it was just Lambert, Geralt and Eskel knocking around the empty keep with old Vesemir, at least there were a few heartbeats to listen to, but with Geralt in Toussaint, and Eskel held up on a contract so long he'd probably have to find somewhere else to winter, Lambert was... alone.</p><p>Lambert wasn't good at being alone.</p><p>On The Path, yeah, everyone was alone, that was the fucking terrible system they were all a part of. But winter was for packmates and sex, drinking way too late into the night and falling into bed together so they could forget the howling emptiness for a moment. If Lambert knew they wouldn't show, he would've stayed away, gone down to the south to bother Geralt, now he was stuck. By himself. And he fucking hated it.</p><p>Two days in, just as he thought about going back down the mountain, Vesemir spotted a traveler on the trail. “Not Eskel,” he said. “Looks like Coën.”</p><p><em>Thank fuck</em>, Lambert barely stopped himself from saying out loud. Vesemir could read it on his face any how. He stayed in the front hall for the rest of the day, anxiously pacing, waiting for the doors to open again.</p><p>As soon as they did, Lambert grabbed Coën and pulled him to his chest. “Ah, Lambert. Hello.” Strong arms wrapped around him and Lambert let his eyes fall closed for a moment. He wasn't alone, not anymore.</p><p>Embarrassment sweeping through him, he pulled back. “Sorry, didn't expect anyone else this year. Got a little... desperate for company.”</p><p>Coën nodded, good sport that he was, and followed Lambert upstairs to the guest room, listening politely as Lambert rambled about his year, all his stories pent up with no other young Witchers to converse with.</p><p>That night, after dinner, Vesemir went to bed, leaving Lambert and Coën in the hall to play cards. “I'm sorry to be your only company this year,” Coën said sweetly, stupidly, as was his way.</p><p>Lambert shrugged. “Better than none at all. Much better.”</p><p>Lambert managed to hold himself in check until the moment he found himself alone in his bed, the sheets cold despite the fire. Eskel was usually there first, ready to hold him or kiss him, whatever they needed to erase the hard year, Geralt joining soon after...</p><p>He didn't think, just walked down to the guest room, following his feet. Coën was barely awake when Lambert burrowed under the covers, gripping tight. “Hold me. Just for a bit, okay? I just... I need someone to hold me.” The words were hot on his tongue, but he needed it, needed arms around him to chase away the cold of the fucking mountain, the cold of his life.</p><p>Coën held him close, pillowing Lambert's head on his chest. “Of course. I'll move into your room tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thanks... thanks.” Lambert didn't know what else to say. He fell asleep with warm arms around him, holding tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eskel/Lambert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Shh, shh,” he whispered, kissing Lambert's forehead and pulling his face into his chest. “It's okay, I'm not mad at you. There's nothing you can do to make me love you any less. Okay? My love doesn't come with strings.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Eskel/Lambert “There's nothing you can do to make me love you any less. Okay? My love doesn't come with strings.” from araglas1989</p><p>Eskel and Lambert (anyone making Lambert happy) is just the best and I really enjoyed this prompt, so I hope everyone else does too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Path was hard, no two ways about it. There were no <em>good</em> years, just brutal years, and okay years. This year was <em>brutal</em>. There were a few times Lambert almost thought he wasn't going to make it, and a few other times he didn't <em>want</em> to make it. But he fucking did, he survived another season to return to the place that tortured him, all to lose himself in the arms of those who still loved him... or at least put up with him.</p><p>He knew it was wrong the moment it passed his lips, “Give me what you find at home but do not expect,” he said when the third contractor in a row said they couldn't pay. The first two were assholes, refusing because they didn't <em>want</em> to pay, the third was a widow who hired him to find her husband, he did... but it was too late.</p><p>“I'm sorry,” she cried. “I can't, without him, there's nothing left...”</p><p>So he just said it. And now he was headed towards Kaer Morhen with a new donkey, a neighbor's donkey had a calf they weren't expecting and tried to put it on her... now Lambert had it. He needed a beast to carry his stuff, he never had luck with horses, but how he got the donkey... fuck, he really didn't want to tell Eskel. Even without his history with the Law of Surprise, it was always bad news; Eskel probably expected better of him.</p><p>When the thing made it all the way up the mountain without even a scratch, Lambert knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the story, not all winter. Stabling him with Roach and Scorpion, he headed inside.</p><p>Warm arms met him, Eskel waiting by the doors, waiting to pull him close and sniff at Lambert's hair. “Welcome home, baby wolf,” he whispered. Lambert heard Geralt moving around upstairs, he'd be down, but he wanted Eskel first. He always wanted to see Eskel as soon as he could, warm smile, warmer arms, eyes full of love...</p><p>A lump rose in his throat. <em>Get it over with</em>. “I—I did something stupid. This year. And I'm... I'm sorry.”</p><p>Face still soft, eyes the color of butterscotch and lips just as sweet, Eskel ran his hands through his hair, already soothing Lambert. “Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything to me.”</p><p>“I—” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I took the Law of Surprise. Got a donkey out of it, not—not a child. But I shouldn't have. I know it's bad—”</p><p>“Shh, shh,” he whispered, kissing Lambert's forehead and pulling his face into his chest. “It's okay, that's not... I'm not mad at you. It happens. There's nothing you can do to make me love you any less. Okay? My love doesn't come with strings.”</p><p>Lambert gasped and nodded. “Yeah. Alright. You're not mad?”</p><p>“No, of course not.” Eskel stroked his hair for another moment before pulling back. “Now, let's see this donkey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eskel/Lambert 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eskel stomped out of the courtyard, Lambert hot on his heels. Vesemir and Geralt had Jaskier well in hand, who was more shaken than injured. The bard knew not to get too close when they were training with Signs, but he wanted to help tie down the equipment before the next storm hint. Eskel's Igni went wide...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon requested Eskel/Lambert with the dialogue prompt “Are you going to yell at me too? I deserve it.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel stomped out of the courtyard, Lambert hot on his heels. Vesemir and Geralt had Jaskier well in hand, who was more shaken than injured. The bard knew not to get too close when they were training with Signs, but he wanted to help tie down the equipment before the next storm hint. Eskel's Igni went wide...</p><p>“Eskel!” Lambert shouted. Eskel kept walking, head down, shoulders hunched. Lambert sped up, running to catch him. He finally grabbed a hold of one of his massive shoulders and turned him around. “Slow down. Are you—”</p><p>“Am I what?” Eskel shouted back, jerking his shoulder out of Lambert's touch. “Am I happy that I almost killed Jaskier? No! Of course not!” The anger bled out of him almost as quickly as it appeared, shoulders curling even tighter, making himself oh-so small. Eskel, the biggest among them, should never look small. “Are you here to yell at me too? I deserve it. Geralt and Vesemir already got their slices, you might as well have one. I didn't see him, and I—”</p><p>Lambert swept in close, tugging the sword from his hand and setting it, and his own, aside. Eskel was too upset, his mind unfocused, it was easy to disarm him. Lambert wrapped around him and didn't let him wiggle away, lowering his head to his neck. “I was going to ask, are <em>you</em> alright? You're always so in control of your Signs, of everything, an accident like that—”</p><p>“A fuck up.”</p><p>“An accident,” Lambert repeated. Eskel tried to get away one last time before the fight drained from him, arms hanging loose at his sides as Lambert hugged him. “Happens to the best of us, and you are the best of us. So Jaskier lost a little hair.”</p><p>“Coulda lost more.”</p><p>“But he didn't. Besides, that crazy fucker follows <em>Geralt</em> around, getting singed with a little Igni is probably mild compared to what the White Wolf drags him through.” Eskel snorted and they both smiled. They loved Jaskier, he was a good friend, but the bard was chaos incarnate, butting up against Geralt's chaotic life. A little fire was probably nothing to him.</p><p>“No one's dead, no one's hurt—not really—they just got... heated. By dinner, it'll all be forgotten.” Lambert said this knowing full well Eskel would carry the accident with him all winter, probably through next spring too. Lambert was no match for the self doubt that lingered in Eskel's mind, but the least he could do was soften it some.</p><p>Big arms finally came to encircle his hips. “Thanks. Love you, Lamb.”</p><p>“Love you too big guy.” It was barely a whisper, but always true.</p><p>That night at dinner, Jaskier sat down and showed off his new shorter hair cut. “Not ideal for the winter, but I have no complaints. Geralt is sorry for yelling,” he added, reaching across the table and patting Eskel's hand. “Accidents happen.”</p><p>Eskel nodded. “Thanks,” he whispered back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eskel & Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaer Morhen used to be home to any number of farm animals, both for food and supplies, and though most things about their childhood were dark and grim, Eskel remembered the simply joys of taking care of the animals. It was his favorite chore back then, and now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt from an anon: Soft Eskel taking care of the animals, showing Jaskier what to do. This is Eskel and Jaskier friendship, so no romance here, just the calm, happiness of being able to sit with a friend in silence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter came, as it always did, so did a storm strong enough to rattle the whole keep. They brought the animals in early to help calm them as the wind howled outside. Geralt always popped into the east hall (where they kept the temporary paddock) to visit Roach and Scorpion, and Eskel visited his horse too, but he always had eyes for the smaller creatures. Kaer Morhen used to be home to any number of farm animals, both for food and supplies, and though most things about their childhood were dark and grim, Eskel remembered the simply joys of taking care of the animals. It was his favorite chore back then, and now.</p><p>The chickens were upset no matter the weather, but they quieted when Eskel came by to coo softly at them, walking circles around him in search of food before going back to their indignation. The goats were his favorite, obviously, ever since Lil' Bleater found him and made a home in his heart. Eskel offered to take care of the half-wild herd Vesemir released into the valley every spring, then collected in late fall. <em>Herd</em> might be a strong word, there were only five or six, but they were Eskel's goats, or near enough.</p><p>They were fed and watered, so he just sat petting them as the wind buffeted the castle walls, the gusts setting everyone on edge. Eskel continued to hum softly as he petted one fluffy head after another.</p><p>“Oh, hello, Eskel. Geralt sent me to—” Jaskier's words came to a halt and he lowered his voice. “Oh, sorry, I don't mean to bother you.”</p><p>He gave a lazy shrug, reaching for another goat as Lil' Bleater nudged his side. “You've already had your turn,” he admonished. “Come in, Jaskier, what did you need?”</p><p>Hopping over the hastily put together fence, Jaskier walked over to the horses, digging in his tunic for an apple and offering it to Roach. “Geralt asked me to check on Roach. And don't worry, I didn't forget you, handsome boy.” Producing another apple, Jaskier gave it to Scorpion, who huffed his approval. He spent another moment patting both horses before making his way over to Eskel, still surrounded by goats. “They seem to like you.”</p><p>“I like them too.” Eskel moved over on the bench, giving Jaskier room to sit. The goats parted for a moment, then surged back in, nipping at Jaskier, trying to get more attention. He gave in, stroking one snow white head before petting the little spotted one nipping at his knee. “I like goats,” Eskel said, unprompted. “They're... easier than people.”</p><p>“I have to agree. Sometimes I miss the animals on my family estate. It was nice to go out and just sit with them.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Eskel grunted, then said no more.</p><p>The next time a storm came and the animals were inside, Jaskier joined Eskel to calm the goats. Neither felt the need to speak, simply enjoying the quiet company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Geralt/Eskel/Lambert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The south was nice. Almost too nice, if you asked Lambert. He really didn't trust things that looked too good to be true. Because they probably were. But Geralt's vineyard had lasted a few years now, no mobs rolling in to take it down, just a few growing pains of working to finally produce some wine for the first time in ages, then smooth sailing. Lambert was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Octincary requested: Wolf Pack at Corvo Bianco, thinking of how different it is from Kaer Morhen. I love Corvo Bianco, it's a lovely setting for them to be happy and retired. And Lambert and Eskel making life difficult for Geralt as he tries to run a business is also hilarious.</p><p>The lovely <a href="https://marbienl13.tumblr.com/">marbienl13</a> over on tumblr made an amazing render to go with it, a little scene of Lambert and Eskel lounging in their new favorite hiding spot :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The south was nice. Almost too nice, if you asked Lambert. He really didn't trust things that looked too good to be true. Because they probably were. But Geralt's vineyard had lasted a few years now, no mobs rolling in to take it down, just a few growing pains of working to finally produce some wine for the first time in ages, then smooth sailing. Lambert was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>When Vesemir... when Kaer Morhen wasn't an option anymore, Lambert didn't know where to go for winter, he'd had that stupid ruin almost all his life, going anywhere his brothers weren't seemed not worth thinking about. Until Geralt invited him and Eskel to Corvo Bianco for the season, and well, here they fucking were. Sitting on the roof, in the winter sun, drinking Geralt's profits away. What a fucking life.</p><p>Life in the south was slower, but in a different way than at Kaer Morhen. Up there, the slowness came from the cold freezing you numb, the snow literally burying you in place. The slowness here was like chilled honey pouring gently from the jug, no real urgency to anything, chores would get done when they were done, more time left over to enjoy life. Lambert could confidently say he'd never enjoyed his life, before. He liked parts of it, usually the parts where he was curled together with Eskel and Geralt, fucking their brains out trying to stay warm. They still did that here, the fucking, but he was already warm, no cold toes to distract him from a shattering orgasm.</p><p>Lost in thought, Lambert's attention snapped back to the world when Eskel tugged the bottle from his hand, taking a deep pull. “Eskel,” Lambert said. “Do you—do things feel different here?”</p><p>“Different how?”</p><p>Lambert thought for a moment, biting his lip. “Better? We're not rebuilding the same crumbling ruin over and over, we're building something new.”</p><p>There was a barn behind the house that wasn't there a week ago, and they helped Geralt with plans for an addition earlier today. “Need a bigger bedroom if you bastards are staying around,” he joked. Were they staying around? Geralt was fucking retired, but what about them? Was that... could they do that?</p><p>Eskel was thinking over Lambert's question and finally nodded. “Yes, we are. I like it.”</p><p>Lambert nodded to himself, then a small smile spread across his face. “Yeah, I like it too. Different doesn't have to be bad.”</p><p>“No it does not.”</p><p>They passed the bottled back and forth again before a sharp whistle caught their attention. “Hey freeloaders!” Geralt shouted from the ground. “When I invited you, it was to help! Not sit on my roof and drink all my wine!”</p><p>Eskel lifted the empty bottle and shook it. “Product testing!” he shouted back. Geralt shook his head and stomped into the house, grumbling to himself. “We should help,” Eskel said. “In a minute.”</p><p>Lambert smirked. “Yeah, in a minute.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The amazing render of Lambert and Eskel "helping."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eskel/Lambert 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two years. It had been two years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>moonlightcrazyphoenix requested: Eskel and Lambert reuniting after a long time apart.</p><p>This was the last prompt from my 500 words prompts, thank you for reading &lt;3 All my tumblr prompts will come over to AO3, this is my main writing spot, tumblr is just a window for me to advertise my wares "more good stuff in the back..."</p><p>Thank you for reading and please enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel twitched, rather violently for his usually calm demeanor, so much that Jaskier noticed the movement and twitched in sympathy. “He'll be here,” he said softly. Eskel just grunted and continued eating dinner, his foot bouncing under the table.</p><p>The next morning, Vesemir's voice carried through the whole castle. “I see him!” he shouted, the sound rousing Eskel from his sleep. His heart lept in his chest. One more day, only one more day...</p><p>Eskel spent the rest of the day pacing the front hall. He would've slept by the doors if Geralt didn't bully him up to bed, but he was back at the crack of dawn, making breakfast for everyone before taking up his vigil again.</p><p>When the doors creaked, Eskel grabbed the handle and wrenched them open all the way, making Lambert stumble inside. “Ah, fuck, mmf—”</p><p>Whatever he meant to say was cut off by Eskel's lips on his, hands gripping his face, holding him in place as a tongue swept into his mouth, tasting every inch of him. Eskel moaned into the kiss, molding his body against Lambert's. After the confusion subsided, Lambert wrapped his arms around Eskel's hips and kissed back.</p><p>Two years. It had been two years. Lambert got stuck in Toussaint last winter, no time to make it back. He sent an raven (probably cost him a good chunk of coin) so they knew he wasn't dead, and a short message, “Got a body guard job, vampires. I'm good, don't worry.”</p><p>But Eskel did worry, he worried all year about Lambert and Geralt, wondering if he'd see them again, or... It was a lonely winter, even with Geralt and Jaskier trying to keep him company, then a lonely year on The Path wondering if there'd be another raven, or just no word at all.</p><p>But now Lambert was here, in his arms again, and Eskel wasn't letting go. Curling his fingers through the long hair at the base of his neck, he kissed until they were breathless, then just a little bit longer. When he finally pulled back, he rested their foreheads together. “It's good to see you, Lamb,” he whispered.</p><p>Lambert smirked, then licked his nose, making Eskel blink and pull back. Lambert thrust his bags into his arms. “Missed you too, big guy. Take it I'm staying in your room this season?”</p><p>A protective growl slipped from his lips, and he nodded, following Lambert upstairs. As soon as the door closed behind them, Eskel lunged, stripping his clothes. They'd have time for a bath later, a slow soak to go over new scars and talk about what they missed, right now, Eskel just <em>needed</em>. He smiled at Lambert's indignant squawk as Eskel pushed him on the bed, then swallowed his protests with kisses, rutting against his thigh. He took them both in hand and jerked quickly, getting more beautiful noises from Lambert before kissing them away. There'd be time for slow later, for now, this is what they both needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>